the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrome
Patrome (Pat/ricia and Je/'rome') is the pairing of Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke. The two have hinted that they do like each other, at the very least as friends. It is currently unknown if the two will ever date. Patricia and Jerome are often partners in crime, which has led them to being relatively close friends. Jerome's nickname for Patricia is Trixie. In earlier episodes, Jerome and Alfie often poked fun at Patricia's obsession over Joy's disappearance, but decided to "help" her try and contact Joy. Though their friendship is at times strained, Patricia and Jerome are often willing to help each other and often cut the other a break when others will not. It is getting more unlikely that they will date, as Jerome is dating Mara and Willow and Patricia is still involved with Eddie. ''Link to the Patrome Gallery, 'Videos, and Society pages ' Patrome Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When trying to figure out where Joy is, Patricia asks Jerome and Alfie where they think she might be. *Jerome suggests she might be able to find her back at the House, and Patricia takes the suggestion. *When Patricia asks everyone how Joy could just disappear as she did, Jerome points out Patricia herself disappeared more than enough times. *Patricia ignores the comment. *Patricia says Joy would have called her, and Jerome said she would have. *When Jerome flung his food at Alfie, Patricia started smiling. *Patricia stated Joy would have called her by then, and Jerome said all her talk about Joy was driving him crazy. *After Amber said Mick saw Alfie hang around the girls corridor, Patricia said Alfie wouldn't have the nerve to write "Help Me, Joy" on the mirror and Jerome asked her if they were talking about the same Alfie. *Jerome poked fun at her by saying, "Something sinister has happened to Joy and she was trying to contact you!" which upsets her. *In learning of Patricia's prank of dropping black feathers all over Nina, he was laughing - supporting her idea - and wishing he could have seen her face. *When Amber said she was busy and flipped her hair over her shoulder, Jerome copied her and Patricia began to smile. *In class, Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie high-fived. *When Alfie told Victor that the floors needed a polish he guided Alfie down stairs to get the cleaning supplies, Jerome and Patricia were then left to watch Nina. *When Nina got caught, Patricia began to smile at Jerome. *Patricia was viewing her phone, and Jerome was poking his head over her shoulder. *Jerome supported Patricia's idea of Nina's initiation. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *During the party, when Jerome and Alfie were going to flirt with girls, the camera cut to Patricia, who looked upset. She could have been jealous. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome told Patricia he could help her contact Joy. *They were sitting very close to each other during the talk on the couch. *When Patricia tried to leave the room, Jerome was the one who made her stay both times, when Alfie did nothing. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Patricia and Jerome had a talk/argument in the bathroom over what happened to Alfie in the cellar. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Patricia and Jerome both went to visit Alfie in the hospital. *When Nina comes up with the lie that Patricia has a boyfriend, Jerome becomes visibly upset and looks very jealous, but says he feels bad for the guy that Patricia is "dating." House of Risks / House of Thieves *After Rufus rudely walks up to Patricia and then shoves her away, Jerome asks, "Who was that creep?" *Also, after Patricia left and Fabian, Nina, and Amber followed her, Jerome comments to Alfie about her and everyone leaving. He also seemed a bit upset that Alfie wasn't taking him seriously. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *During the Mara and Amber talk, Jerome and Patricia were the ones doing the Mara cheer, while Mick wasn't. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *The Sibuna club tries to keep Jerome safe from Rufus now, and when Nina comes up with a plan, Patricia compliments Jerome's work when he talks to Rufus on the phone. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Rufus tries to trick Patricia by saying that Joy isn't on their side, but Jerome convinces her it's just a lie, and calls her Trixie for the first time in season one. *Jerome only says to not believe Rufus to Patricia in specific instead of everyone else. *When the leave the classroom and Jerome is pointing, it appears that he has his arm around her. Anubis Unlocked *In Anubis Unlocked, when Jade was matching pictures with the Patrome pairing, Eugene shouted something like, "The best pairing by far!" Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome laughs when Patricia says "Yes, yes, yes. Anything". *Jerome hands Patricia the milk. *They sit near each other in the attic. House of Who / House of Frauds * Jerome invites Patricia to take part in a challenge. * Patricia indicates to Jerome that she does not have a partner for the challenge and possibly wants to be his. * When Jerome says "It's Eddie!" Patricia looked disappointed and looked at Jerome. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome is shocked to see Eddie dancing with Patricia, possibly because of jealousy. *Jerome bets Eddie he can't get Patricia to dance. This means he thinks he knows her well enough that he can bet on her behavior. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Jerome tells Patricia about the bet. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Jerome gives Eddie advice about kissing Patricia. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Patricia tells Eddie, that she and Jerome are "very close these days." *Patricia panics when she finds out Jerome was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno. * Patricia went along to rescue Jerome from Rufus Zeno. * When Patricia is about to pull the blanket of the person in the chair, she had a smile on her face, thinking it was Jerome. * When she found out it was Eddie, she frowned and yelled, "EDDIE?!" * When Patricia and Alfie found Eddie she despretely looks at Eddie and asks him: ''WHERE'S JEROME? * In the finale Patricia and Jerome were seen dancing while Meddie was dancing implying there could be a chance after all. ''Season 3'' House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *To get Willow away from Mara, Jerome decides to ask Patricia for help. *Jerome pulls out Patricia's chair for her. *He calls her 'Tricia, Patty, PattyCake, and Pattykins." *She threatens to dump milk on his head. *Patricia agrees to help if he helps her with Victor. *Jerome pulls Patricia aside in the hallway. *He threatens her to keep her promise to him or he'd tell Victor she had the key. *Jerome is put in Patricia's group for the eclipse project (along with Joy and Alfie.) *Jerome pulled Patricia aside and asked her if she had succeeded. *She assured that she had. *He tells her that he loves her. *They sit beside eachother In class *Jerome and Patricia are revealed as the decendants (along with Joy and Alfie). House of History / House of Eclipse *They are both kept on the gatehouse (along with Alfie and Joy). *They both know about Alfie's blanky. *When Jerome kept claiming that a grandfather clock was under the blanket, Patricia begged him to believe her and Alfie. *They were standing close to each other many times when they were in the gatehouse. Trivia *They were both tricked by Rufus (separately). *Patricia is the 3rd girl to join Sibuna, and Jerome is the 3rd guy. *Poppy (Jerome's sister) found Patricia's amulet after she lost it playing American Football with Eddie. *Patricia would call Jerome a "slimeball". The only other person she called that is Eddie, her ex-boyfriend *During the second episode, Jerome pointed out Patricia dissapeared many times. *Both of them point out how geeky Fabian is and how goofy Alfie is. And they shared an opinion about Mick (about him being a heart-breaker, or a meat-head, and having nothing in common with Mara). Both have also made fun of Amber and Nina. *At the end of season 1, they were the only two single people left in the house. *In a lot of scenes they can be seen standing or sitting next to each other, often very close. They also usually sit next to each other during meals. *Patricia and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. They also both tried to keep their siblings a secret. *They are the only Sibuna members during Season 1 who didn't do the initiation (burn an item of theirs). *They are two of the four decendants, along with Alfie and Joy. *They had come on the same scholarship. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis